


三番五次（all耀，肉文）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000





	三番五次（all耀，肉文）

一. 夜色如水（露中，欲擒故纵，小骚耀勾引不成反被操）  
“头发纯黑，嘴唇红艳，眼波柔美，腰肢轻软，玉腿纤纤，你们说我们这妓院最好看的是不是我哥？”一位年纪尚小，梳着马尾辫的小女孩在和一群打扮得花枝招展的女孩子们争辩。  
“耀哥当然是最好看的啦，我们这一条风华街的女孩子自然不敢比，但是今天我们讨论最好看的可不是男子，而是女孩子，你拿出你哥有啥用？”一个穿红色超短裙的女孩子不服气地说。  
“我是我哥的亲妹妹，我哥好看，我当然也是个中翘楚啦，所以我才是这条街最好看的女孩子！”小女孩大声辩驳。  
“湾湾！你今天不是要去上学吗？怎么在这里？”远方传来一声男子的怒吼。  
“我哥，我哥来了，我先走啦！！！！”唤为湾湾的小姑娘连忙收拾好自己的书包，一脸慌张地逃跑了。  
刚刚怒吼地男人正是这条街最靓的仔——王耀，也是王湾的大哥，然而他虽为了一家人弟弟妹妹的生计流落风尘，但是最是个热爱读书的，因此两个弟弟一个妹妹都送到当地最好的学校读书，所谓教育是一笔价值不菲的投资，身为男妓的王耀本身是个做皮肉生意的无产阶级，因此这投资花费巨大，让他不得不想方设法勾搭个人傻钱多的土豪。  
“耀哥好！”  
“耀哥好帅啊！”  
“耀哥今晚你可要去布拉金斯基家族的晚宴？”  
“耀哥……”  
王耀一路走来，风华街的老老少少都向他热乎地招呼，他也一一微笑示意，这几年王耀因为培养了三个学习优异的弟妹，导致这里的妓女和客人，老板们对他十分敬重。  
“哥，你回来啦，这是店铺送来的钱，爱丽丝说你明天记得去店铺一趟啊！”王澳从卧室走了出来，手拿着一叠黑色西装。  
“嗯呢。知道啦，今晚就靠你给小港和湾湾做饭了，记住盯着湾湾一定要做完家庭作业啊，老师好几次说她故意漏做了，还有你今晚不要再去赌坊了，你老是说要去那里学数学，但是你的语文每次在及格上下，偏科可不好啊，这你要学学小港，还有你要督促小港多笑笑，别老是冷着脸，他这一回要准备福斯特大学的面试了，不笑总是要吃亏的……”王耀边穿衣服边一一叮嘱自己的三弟。  
“哥……”王澳在心里默默翻了个白眼:“哥，你只出一次外勤有必要啰嗦这么多吗？而且我去赌坊赚了多少钱！”  
“你还说！那些赌坊的人是好惹的吗？你每次赢的那么多钱我都提心吊胆的，要是别人以为你出老千，还不打断你的腿？”王耀一腔慈母心全部都倾泻于三位弟弟妹妹。  
王澳叹了一口气，这慈母心可不好消受，他堵着耳朵，悄悄逃了出去。  
身后半天没有熟悉的抱怨，王耀一回头，果然老弟早就逃跑了，他也叹了一口气，心想：反正接下来的准备可不能让小孩子看到，走了也好。  
王耀拿出了扩张棒和润滑剂，今晚可是要吊个好凯子，就靠他的销魂洞了！“啊啊啊，真疼！”王耀对着镜子看着自己的肉洞被透明棒子反复捅弄，眼睛都疼得红了 ，虽然自己的肉洞被使用多次，但是保养得宜，因此现在依旧是又小又紧，每次做准备工作，总是让他痛苦不已。  
好不容易搞定了小洞，王耀打开了衣柜，里面密密麻麻摆放着各种情趣用品，其中不乏各尺寸的跳蛋，各种材质的按摩棒，最重要的是里面可有不少轻薄安全套，无论什么大小都可以装下！  
但是他今天可不打算带着这些情趣用品，毕竟今晚的宴会请帖是他偷到的，可不能让人看出自己的身份！因此这一回他要演一出天真少爷落难记！好好利用那些有钱人的善心。  
布拉金斯基家宅，今晚可是为了迎接少爷回来而举办的宴会，所宴请的人都是这地有钱有势的人，因此这里打扮得流光溢彩，到处富丽堂皇，昭显布拉金斯基家族的高贵身份，而且管家都会在门口一一核对客人的身份，确保不要混入闲杂人等，玷污了这次洗尘会。  
作为布拉金斯基家族的新家主伊万少爷对于这次宴会可没有一点兴趣，因为这一次虽然说是为他迎接他，但实际上是为相看未来的布拉金斯基家族的家主夫人，这些贵族少女看起来天真浪漫，但实际上肚子里都是些勾心斗角的算计，而且矫揉造作一点都没有意思，所以他打算躲在房里看书，反正一切事都有托里斯担着。  
王耀站在布拉金斯基家族的家宅前一脸幽怨，刚刚管家说他的帖子不对，不准他进去，现在他只能瞪着那些肥肉在眼前消失。  
“不行，不行！我一定要进去！”王耀看着这区区四层宅子摩拳擦掌，打算今晚做一个梁上君子。  
“啊，唔……”王耀终于爬上了二层楼，本来他想进一层楼，但是那里的窗户都打不开，如果茫然闯进会让管家赶出去，如果出丑计划就进行不了了！  
“这是哪里？怎么黑糊糊的？”王耀摸索着去找门，但是这里似乎摆了不少的东西，他一路走得磕磕绊绊，还撞了几次头。  
“真疼！”王耀已经是第四次被撞头了，他蹲在地上摸摸自己的头，眼泪哗哗地，要是被自己的客人看到还不心疼死。  
“什么声音？”伊万已经关灯睡着了，但是他被一阵家具撞到的声音又吵醒了，伊万没好气地开灯好好教训这不懂规矩的仆人！  
目标可是高于一切！王耀带着头疼继续翻找起来，突然脚下一软掉进了一个热乎乎的怀抱里，鼻尖嗅得一股古龙水的味道，王耀全身一震，这可是富家少爷所用的香水啊！他上下其手好好摸摸这个男人。  
“嗯嗯，手臂超粗，胸肌也有弹性，屁股也有手感，那处也是硬邦邦的！”王耀心想自己可是抱得一座大金库了！一下子王耀忘记了自己要去宴会的事情，立马做出天真少爷迷路的模样，声音也刻意害羞了几分：“这是哪里？我是来参加宴会的，但是迷路了，请你行行好带我出去。”  
“我看你不是客人，而是个贼人吧！”伊万本想开灯，但是被身上温软的触感顿住了手，虽然这个人对自己动手动脚，但是他的身材不错，看来又是一个不知天高地厚钓凯子的。  
“其实我是误了时间，今晚我父亲要我好好拜见伊万先生，但是我贪玩忘记了时间，所以只好从窗户爬进来。”王耀心想这人可真麻烦，不能像戏本子里一样进行吗？他不得不将声音软了几分，也悄悄地拿出了媚药，打算来个先斩后奏，再好好讹他一把！  
伊万听此话冷笑一番，但是没一会他就闻到一股玫瑰花的香味，身体里冒起燥热之火，他终于知道怀中人的身份了。“小家伙，你可好好伺候我，要不然就拿不到钱了！”  
“撕拉！”王耀的裤子被撕开了，一双大手大力揉捏着他圆润丰润的小屁股，他也不甘示弱低下头小心吮吻着伊万的喉结，这里可是男人比较敏感的地方，伊万被着一挑逗，心中的火更甚，伊万也懒得管这人受得了还是受不了，他更加粗暴起来，将王耀死死压在身下，用掌心揉搓着来人的小肉棒，“啊啊……”王耀都觉得自己的小棒又疼又酸，血液都冲向那里，让他咿咿呀呀呻吟起来，但是也让王耀清醒许多的，这一回他是办的可是天真小少爷，好歹也要做出一点样子！  
“你想做什么？”王耀故意装着委屈的样子，对着伊万半推半就，“上你！”男人低哑的嗓音在他耳旁炸开，激得王耀鸡皮疙瘩都出来了，但是作为敬业的戏精王耀绝不认输：“什么意思？你摸得我怪痒的。”“少说话，伺候好了明日好好赏你。”  
伊万不耐烦得咬了一口王耀的奶头。  
“唔！”王耀被刺激得不轻，他的身体一直敏感，任何刺激都容易激起性欲，不一会儿他的身体更加软绵，叫声更加娇媚。  
“啊啊啊……”王耀被肉棒刺进穴中，弄得叫声更大，伊万头一次进入如此紧致的小穴里，舒爽得不得了，他的额头激起豆大的汗珠，用力戳刺着那小穴中。  
“慢点，慢点，你有没有做过爱？”王耀含着眼泪，被伊万的动作搞得上上下下，狼狈不堪，根本无法控住自己。  
伊万轻笑一声，他狠狠给这个不懂伺候人还多话的小家伙的屁股一巴掌，王耀的屁股顿觉一疼，但是伊万顺势往穴内一顶，这又疼又痒的触感刺激得王耀仰头呻吟起来，终于等到这个小家伙专心性事了，伊万握住骑在他身上的男子的腰，大开大合地草了起来。  
伊万的肉棒一直都是同类中的翘楚，王耀虽然身经百战但是被着一抽一送插得魂都要飞了，但是伊万只顾着自己泄欲，王耀只好委屈得用手抚慰自己被冷落的小肉棒和奶头。  
“嗯嗯……”王耀咬着红唇，咿咿呀呀叫着春，身下的小洞因为淫水将抽送更加顺滑起来，但是他更加不满足，悄悄低下身体，将自己的胸脯凑近男人的嘴，想要这人好好抚慰他。  
伊万不耐烦得一口咬住凑近的奶头，泄愤般吮咬着，王耀抱着他的头，研磨自己敏感的身体。


End file.
